Forever Changed ooo ON HIATUS ooo
by RogueLeBeau
Summary: New HeMan Series. The aftermath of season one finale: Council of Evil. How will Adam defeat Skeletor without his sword? Will he defeat Skeletor? Nothing will ever be the same... AdamTeela Chapter V is up! ON HIATUS
1. Entering Grayskull

Hey everybody! After years of reading your stories here on ff.net,  
I've finally been inspired to post one of mine! It's a continuation of  
the first season's finale, Council of Evil; this is how I've pictured  
the second season.  
  
Rating: R - For language, violence, and mature subject matter.  
  
Pairings: Adam / Teela, Duncan / Teelina, Randor / Marlena (duh!)  
  
Disclaimers: (Oh, don't look so surprised! You knew this was coming!)  
He-Man and the Master of the Universe and any recognizable characters  
are not mine.  
  
  
  
  
Forever Changed  
  
By RogueLeBeau  
  
Chapter I: Entering Grayskull  
  
  
  
  
Outside Castle Grayskull. . .  
  
"Look what remains of the Masters, that oh so fierce warrior, Prince  
Adam!" Skeletor sarcastically called out. Laughter erupted behind him  
from his recently appointed Council of Evil at the 'fierce' prince  
below. Adam raised his head at the sound of vehicles approaching above  
the trees that front Castle Grayskull.  
  
"You're gonna get it now, Skeletor!" Adam yelled out, "The Masters are  
here!"  
  
Skeletor turns around and maniacal laughter bursts out, and Adam's  
heart catches in his throat. "No!" he manages to choke out. Coming up  
fast upon the group gathered in front of the castle by land and air,  
was not the Masters, but Skeletor's forces that had just recently been  
captured and locked away in the palace compound built by Man-At-Arms.  
Adam froze in fear. One thing repeated in his mind: It's over. . .  
  
  
  
The Dungeon at Snake Mountain. . .  
  
"We have to get out of here! Adam and Grayskull are in danger! I can  
feel it!" Teela yelled.  
  
"Oh! Great Sorceress Teela! What else can you see?" Buzz-Off remarked  
sarcastically. "Prince Adam's in no danger. I mean seriously! He's  
probably hiding with Cringer somewhere, out of Skeletor's way!"  
Teela's anger began to boil over at Buzz-Off's comments. "He's really  
quite good at running away when things get ugly, wouldn't you say?"  
Buzz-Off asked Teela sweetly. "A real man would never cower while his  
friends fight for the future of his kingdom!"  
  
"Fuck you, bug-face!" Teela growled. "He's more of a man then you'll  
ever be!"  
  
"Aw, what's the matter, sweetheart? You have to defend your boyfriend  
because he's not man enough to do it himself?" He mocked.  
  
"Shut up! And, he's not. . ."  
  
"Teela! Buzz-Off! Both of you! Be quiet! I've just. . . about. . .  
there!" Man-At-Arms proclaims, as he removes himself form his  
bindings. He quickly sets about freeing the other Masters.  
  
"What the hell! Arrgh!" Buzz-Off screams out as his nether regions are  
smashed by someone's knee.  
  
"Don't let me ever catch you talking about Adam like that again!"  
Teela says, throwing him down.  
  
"Teela, enough!" Man-At-Arms calls out. "Go recover Adam's sword from  
over there," he points to were the sword fell. "Stratos! Fly up and  
open the gate!"  
  
"Right!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Roboto, scan for vehicles in the area that are in working condition!"  
  
"My sensors show that there are two flight vehicles and one land  
vehicle 30 metres from Snake Mountain," he reported.  
  
"Good! Let's move people!" Man-At-Arms ordered as Teela handed him  
Adam's sword.  
  
As they raced out of Snake Mountain and on to Grayskull, Teela's mind  
was clear except for one thought: I hope we're not too late. Just hang  
on, Adam. . .  
  
  
  
Outside Castle Grayskull. . .  
  
'Sorceress! If you can hear me, please, give me a sign!' Adam cried  
out telepathically, hoping the Sorceress would hear his pleas. After  
several moments of eerie silence, Adam tried again. Once again, there  
was no reply. Something must be seriously wrong if the Sorceress isn't  
responding. I have to get inside! But how, Skeletor's forces will  
obliterate me? Adam looked around in distress, hope that he would  
think of something quickly. Then it hit him. Of course! He thought to  
himself with pride.  
  
"Step aside, boy, if you don't want to become dust!" Skeletor  
demanded.  
  
"Ah. . . of course. . . go ahead. There's no way I can stop you and  
your men, Skeletor," Adam told him as he stepped aside, giving  
Skeletor and his horde access to Grayskull.  
  
Skeletor looked sceptically at the young prince. "You, a Master and  
prince of Eternia, are willing to let my men and I walk right into  
Castle Grayskull without a fight, and conquer your kingdom, right in  
front of you?"  
  
"Once again, why should I fight you and your men? There's no point,  
everyone here knows that. You'd just be wasting your time," Adam told  
him again.  
  
Skeletor looked at him before speaking again still not believing what  
he's heard, "Very well. Tri-Clops! Grab Prince Adam. He's to bear  
witness to my victory and the conquest of Castle Grayskull!"  
  
"Right, boss," Tri-Clops acknowledged Skeletor, as he secured Adam.  
  
Perfect! Adam thought gleefully to himself, He fell for it! Now, all I  
need is a plan. . .  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  
  
Please, review! I'd really like to hear what you think about this  
chapter and my story so far!  
  
P.S.  
  
I will be launching my own fan fiction archive, Oracle Underground,  
and if anybody has written or is writing a story with romantic  
Adam/Teela (He-Man and the MOTU), Rogue/Gambit (X-Men, X-Men:  
Evolution), Barbara Gordon/Nightwing (Batman: TAS, Nightwing, Birds Of  
Prey), Link/Zelda (The Legend of Zelda), Ash/Misty (Pokémon),  
Jessie/James (Pokémon) pairings, and are willing to let me post them  
on my site, please let me know! NC-17/R stories are greatly encouraged  
and appreciated!  
  
P.P.S.  
  
I will try to post the next chapter within the next 5 days!  
  
Bye for now!  
RogueLeBeau 


	2. Lying In Wait OR Secrets of Grayskull

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Hello again!  I would like to take this time to thank all of those who reviewed chapter one, including my sex driven little brother, the hip hop hippo (HHH), and this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers!  BTW, Dumbass (HHH), __Duncan__ was fiddling with his constraints, trying to find the unlocking mechanism, and found it.  There, I hope you're happy now. _

_Anywho__, I hope you all will enjoy chapter two!  Please review!  Thanks so much!  
_  
  
**_Rating:_**_ R - For language, violence, and mature subject matter (. . . and just to be safe!)._  
  
**_Pairings:_**_ [Adam / Teela], [Duncan / Teelena], [Randor / Marlena] (duh!) _  
  
**_Disclaimers:_**_ (Oh, don't look so surprised! You knew this was coming!) He-Man and the Master of the Universe and any recognizable characters are not mine.   
  
  
  
_

**

* * *

** **

* * *

**

**  
Forever Changed**   
  
by RogueLeBeau   
  
**Chapter II: Lying in Wait   
/or/  
The Secrets of Grayskull**

**

* * *

**

* * *

  
  
  
  
**_Inside Castle Grayskull. . . _**

Skeletor and his party made their way into Grayskull.  Skeletor motioned for his group to stop and walked ahead to look around.  

"Finally!  After all these years, Grayskull and its powers are mine!" Skeletor said to himself, "Now, to find the Elder's power…"  

Skeletor faces the group assembled behind him and orders, "We will travel as far down as we can, in search for the ultimate powers of Grayskull.  Let's move quickly!"

"You'll never get away with your plan, Skeletor.  You will be defeated," Adam told him.

"Such resistance coming from a coward," Skeletor chuckled, "How noble, how brave, how… utterly stupid," he concluded.

"Mock me all you like, but the Masters will come and…"

"The Masters come?  I think not," he sneered at Adam as he begins to close the gap between them, "Most of your precious Masters couldn't even stand on their own two feet when they were locked in my dungeon.  I serious doubt their interference," with that, he turns and walks back to where he once stood.

Anger burned brightly in Adam's eyes.  _If he so much as looks at Teela the wrong way, I'll…Adam's thoughts were broken by Skeletor's voice once more._

"The only reason why they remain alive is to bear witness to my triumph.  After that, I will strike them down one at a time, right in front of a physically, as well as emotionally, beaten He-Man and Duncan," Skeletor pauses, and turns to face the prince again, and then continues: "I will, however, spare one Master from my spree, the one that will finalize He-Man's emotion turmoil and anguish.  The one Master that I will break in front him to crush him," he pauses once again, and a sinister smile and a dangerous gleam distort his already hideous appearance.  

Adam feels his heart sink and his face goes white.  _Please, not her, ancients, please, no… _

Skeletor simply states: "Teela."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**_Outside Castle Grayskull. . . _**   
  


  
"I've been trying to contact the Sorceress telepathically since we left Snake Mountain, but I haven't been getting an answer," Ma-At-Arms told the other Masters.   
  
"How will we get into Grayskull?" inquired Stratos.   
  
"There's a secret entrance to the Sorceress' throne room from the left eye-hole of the castle," Man-At-Arms told them, "Everyone aim directly into the center of the eye, and fire a rope!  We have to stop Skeletor at all costs!"   
  
"Father, how do you know of a secret entrance into the Sorceress' throne room?" Teela asked.   
  
"Um… I…I… I've protected the Sorceress and Grayskull long before you were born.  It's been my duty to know these things," he answered, grateful for his face-guard hiding his blush.  "Alright, everyone," he said after he recovered from the last exchange with Teela, "Let's go!"  
  
  


* * *

  
**_Inside Castle Grayskull. . . _**   
  


  
That did it.  It took Trap-Jaw, Evil-Lyn and Tri-Clops to pull Adam off of Skeletor.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Skeletor laughed, "It looks as though I've struck a sensitive nerve in our dear prince."   
  
"If you so much as look at her," Adam threatened, sounding too much like He-Man, "I will hunt you down and you will wish you'd never been born!"   
  
Skeletor's eyes burned like wildfire as he struck Adam with the brunt of his sword.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ threaten me, or you will be the one who will wish never to have been born!" Skeletor retorted.   
  
As Adam lay semi-conscience and doubled-over on Grayskull's cold stone floor, he let out a silent prayer: _Ancients help me.__ . ._   
  
  
  
**_To be continued. . . _**  
  


* * *

  
  
Please, review!

 I'd really like to hear what you think about this chapter and my story so far!   
  
Bye for now! 


	3. Where Is HeMan? OR There's Something Abo...

**_Very Important Author's Notes (Please Read If You Wish To Know What Cringer's Been Up To!):_**_ Back for more!  I would like to take this time to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter, and this chapter is also, like the last, dedicated to the reviewers!  I love you guys and gals!_

_For those of you who are wondering where Cringer is, here's your answer:_

_Just before Adam was taken hostage, he told Cringer to go and find the Masters, which he did, and joined up with them.  Unfortunately, Cringer could not be carried into Grayskull with them, so, that's why he's not here now!  Hope that helps everyone a little! _

_Anywho, I hope you all will enjoy chapter three!  Please remember to review!  Reviewing helps me a great deal if you have suggestions for my story, so please do so!  Thanks so much!  
_  
  
  
**_Rating:_**_ R - For language, violence, and mature subject matter (. . . and just to be safe!)._  
  
**_Pairings:_**_ [Adam / Teela], [Duncan / Teelena], [Randor / Marlena] (duh!) [I'm not sure if more relationships other than Adam and Teela's will be explored, but if you want the other ones or one that aren't listed, please, let me know!]_  
  
**_Disclaimers:_**_ (This can get old really fast, can't it, folks?!) He-Man and the Master of the Universe and any recognizable characters are not mine, but, man!  Don't I wish they were mine?!  [It's a rhetorical question, people!  Of course I do!!!]   
  
  
  
_

**

* * *

** **

* * *

**

**  
Forever Changed**   
  
by RogueLeBeau   
  
**Chapter III: Where Is He-Man?   
/or/  
There's Something About Adam…**

**

* * *

**

* * *

  
  
  
  
**_The Sorceress' Throne Room, Inside Castle Grayskull… _**

"We have to make our way down to the chamber where I know Skeletor is headed," Man-At-Arms informed the other Masters, "We have to move quickly yet quietly, Skeletor might have left some of his minions on guard duty, waiting for us or He-Man," he concluded.

"I wish we didn't have ta leave poor Cringer all alone out there," Ramman said as he looked down from inside Grayskull, "What if something bad happens to him?"  

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Buzz-Off cried out, "He's just going to run off and hide in the forest like Adam!  I swear those two were made for each…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as he was sent sprawling to the floor by a very pissed off Teela and her left hook.

"How many times do I have to beat you, so that you will to stop talking about Adam like… ahhhhhhhhhh!" Teela screamed out and doubled over in pain on Grayskull's floor, and her hands fly to her head as she tries to dull the stabbing sensation.

"Teela!  What's wrong?  Teela?  Teela?!"  Man-At-Arms shouts as he quickly races to his daughter's side.

"We're… too… late!" Teela forces out, as tears sting the corners of her eyes, "Skeletor is already… at the center of… of Gray-s-s-skull… and… and is almost in control… of Gray… Grayskull's powers!" the strain on her voice made it painfully clear to the others that were watching, that the pain was taking its toll quickly on the young girl before them, "He's not… not al-l-lone; most of his evil… warriors… and… and… oh, ancients… no!" the visual she had been receiving became all too clear.  There, with his arms stretched out wide to either side of his body and tied between two pillars, was none other than a beaten and broken… Prince Adam. 

* * *

  
  
  
**_The Center of Castle Grayskull… _**   
  


  
"You know, Prince Adam, there always was something about you that I couldn't quite put my finger on," Skeletor told an injured Adam, "Why would you, the prince of all people, with your years of training as a skilled warrior, run off when a battle Would break out?" Skeletor punched him in the gut hard.   
  
  
"D-d-didn't… wanna get… hurt…" Adam coughed out.

"No, I don't think that's it at all," Skeletor's grin grew more rapidly by the minute, "In fact, every time that you would run off, He-Man was always right there to take your place," Skeletor beamed, "How convenient, wasn't it?" Skeletor back-handed him across his face, and blood flew from Adam's mouth, "Where is He-Man now?  Hmmm?"

"I… I d-d-don't kn-know…" it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Adam to stay conscience, let alone speak.  _This is not what I had in mind when I said I needed a plan… His vision was rapidly blurring and his body was screaming in pain from bloody lacerations and broken bones._

"Really?" Skeletor mock asked, his grin now a malicious smile as he said: "Well, I do."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**_The Sorceress' Throne Room, Inside Castle Grayskull… _**

"What is she talking about?" Ramman asked Buzz-Off.

"I don't know, but I wish someone would tell me!"

"Teela, who else is with Skeletor?" Man-At-Arms asked her, ignoring everyone else.

"A-A-Adam," she answered, as the tears that threatened to fall earlier, flowed freely down her pale cheeks, "If we don't do something s-s-soon, h-h-he w-w-won't make it out of here alive, father," she finished as she started to stand.

"Wooo, Teela.  Take it easy.  You need time to…"

He was quickly cut off by Teela's voice, "No!  Adam could be dead by the time we reach him!" she yelled out as she struggled to stand once more, "We have to move now!" she was now full erect, albeit swaying and leaning on Man-At-Arms, but standing none the less.

"Wait a minute!  What the fuck just happened?!" Buzz-Off now had their attention, "What the hell is she talking about, and why do you seem to believe her?  She's obviously delusional!"

Man-At-Arms sighed heavily before answering the loaded questions, "No, she is not experiencing delusion.  What she is seeing is truly happening."

"What do you mean?" Stratos asked, suddenly felt a sense of dread ebb its way into the pit of his stomach.   

"Teela is, and always has been, telepathic."

"How, father?  You're not…"

"No, I am not, but you mother is," he revealed to the shocked girl.

"_Is?  But… I thought my mother died shortly after I was born," she looked at him before continuing, "__You were the one who told me that she died!  Are you saying that you've been __lying to me my __whole life?!" she was becoming more furious by the moment._

"Yes," he stated simply.

"Why?!" she demanded, her anger making her sway more so than she already was.

"Fear."

"What of?"

"If Skeletor were to find out your parentage, we might not be talking to one another right now," his answer still cloudy.

"_Who and _where_ is my mother?!" she glared at him, "I have every right to know!"_

 "Yes, Teela, you do have every right to know."

There, leaning heavily against a wall in the entranceway, was the Sorceress.

  
  
  
**_To be continued. . . _**  
  


* * *

  
  
Please, review!

 I'd really like to hear what you think about this chapter and my story so far!   
  
Bye for now! 


	4. Curse You, and Your Little Cat, Too! OR ...

**_Very Important Author's Notes:_**_ Back for more!  I would like to take this time to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter and dedicate this chapter you guys and gals!  I love you all!_

**_I have recently been very busy with work and had to leave town for a while, but never fear! I have returned bearing a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it because I'm not sure if I can get another chapter up during the next couple of days, but I will try my best, just for you guys and gals._****__**

_For those of you who are wondering where Cringer is, here's your answer:_

_Just before Adam was taken hostage, he told Cringer to go and find the Masters, which he did, and joined up with them.  Unfortunately, Cringer could not be carried into Grayskull with them, so, that's why he's not here now!  Hope that helps everyone a little!  _

_(What I'd like to know myself is, if they couldn't get Cringer up there, how the hell did Ramman get up there?!  I'd like to beat the author of this story over the her idiotic head with her comic book collection and ask her what the hell was she… oh, wait a second… I'm the author! … … …what the hell was I thinking?!)_

_Anywho, I hope you all will enjoy chapter four!  Please remember to review!  Reviewing helps me a great deal if you have suggestions for my story, so please do so!  Thanks so much!  
_  
  
  
**_Rating:_**_ R - For language, violence, and mature subject matter (. . . and just to be safe!)._  
  
**_Pairings:_**_ [Adam / Teela], [Duncan / Teelena], [Randor / Marlena] (duh!) [I'm not sure if more relationships other than Adam and Teela's will be explored, but if you want the other ones or one that aren't listed, please, let me know!]_  
  
**_Disclaimers:_**_ (Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah…!) He-Man and the Master of the Universe and any recognizable characters are not mine, but, man!  Don't I wish they were!   
  
  
  
_

**

* * *

** **

* * *

**

**  
Forever Changed**   
  
by RogueLeBeau   
  
**Chapter IV: Curse You, and Your Little Cat, Too!   
/or/  
Teela, I am your Mother!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

  
  
  
  
**_The Sorceress' Throne Room, Inside Castle Grayskull… _**

"Man-At-Arms and I are sorry that we had to keep this from you, but it was for your own protection as well as for the protection of Grayskull and Eternia," the Sorceress told Teela, as she slowly made her way over to the teenage girl, trying to ignore the pain from the attack on her by Skeletor's magic.*

"You know, too?" Teela asked shocked that someone else knew who her mother was, yet she was kept in the dark all her life.  

"Teela, I wish this could have taken place under more pleasant circumstances, but cannot wait any longer," the Sorceress said as she was only a few feet away form Teela and Man-At-Arms, "Your destiny will be revealing itself to you more rapidly during this battle, I'm afraid to say, that is why you must know the truth," she told her sadly. 

"You don't mean what I think you do," man-At-Arms cautiously questioned the Sorceress while a heart-broken look etched his aging features.

"I am sorry, Duncan, for it is time she knew," she spoke once more and turned to look at Teela.

"What is going on?" Teela asked, becoming it incredibly more irritated by the lack of information that she was receiving.

The Sorceress smiled at her before she started her story, "When I was younger, I met your father," she looked to Duncan then returned her gaze to Teela, "At that time, I had just begun my role as the Sorceress of Grayskull and I was told that I needed and heir, someone to take on the responsibilities of Grayskull when I no longer could," she paused so the information she had given Teela could sink in before she begun again, " and overalls stated, and still state, that the sorceress of Grayskull is not to become emotionally, or physically, involved with anyone while are under guardianship of Grayskull, with one exception, to produce and heir," she paused once more.

"So, why are you telling me…?" Teela stopped and took a step back as it all clicked, "No… you don't mean…?"

Yes, Teela, I do. My true name is Teelina," she said, "Teela, I am your mother."

* * *

  
  
  
**_The Bowels of Castle Grayskull… _**   
  


  
" Wh-what do y-you mean?" Adam asked Skeletor for, knowing full well what was coming next.

"You did an excellent job of making everyone think you were at coward for so long. I really am impressed that you could deceive so many people for so long, your highness," Skeletor sneered at the young man that he had bound to the pillars that supported the castle above them, "If you have not yet figured out by now that I am aware of your _'deep connection'_ with He-Man, then I am sorely disappointed with you, Adam," he mocked as he delivered another crushing blow to the young prince's gut.

"What ar-are you talking about," Adam feigned ignorance.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Prince Adam," he answered back, not wishing to continue this game any longer, "or should I say…  He-Man." 

Prince Adam's eyes grew wide at what he had just heard.  _He knows, he knows… His mind kept repeating those two words over and over, and like a broken record… __he knows…    
  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
**_The Sorceress' Throne Room, Inside Castle Grayskull… _**

"You are my mother?" Teela said still not fully out of her state of shock. 

"Yes, I am, and you have so much to learn, but I feared there is not enough time," She looked the Masters that were assembled around her, "Grayskull and Eternia may have already fallen…"

  
  
  
**_To be continued. . . _**  
  


* * *

  
  
Please, review!

 I'd really like to hear what you think about this chapter and my story so far!   
  
Bye for now! 


	5. Bulletproof Prince or The Rundown

**_Author's Notes:_** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave suggestions! It's much appreciated! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't been able to post chapters as of late but, I am trying my best to ship them out faster than before! You guys and gals have patience of steel and I thank you for sticking with me and this story! Lemons will happened with the next chapter or two so, yay! (You perverts! _p

_Anywho, I hope you all will enjoy chapter five! Please remember to review! Reviewing helps me a great deal if you have suggestions for my story so, please do so! Thanks so much!_

**_Rating:_** _R - For language, violence, and mature subject matter (. . . and just to be safe!)._

**_Pairings:_** _Adam / Teela, Duncan / Teelena I'm not sure if more relationships other than Adam and Teela's will be explored, but if you want the other ones or one that aren't listed, please, let me know!_

**_Disclaimers:_** _(Once mre, from the top! Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah…!) He-Man and the Master of the Universe and any recognizable characters are not mine, but, man! Don't I wish they were! _

* * *

**  
Forever Changed**

by RogueLeBeau

**Chapter V: Bulletproof Prince  
/or/  
The Rundown**

* * *

**_The Sorceress' Throne Room, Inside Castle Grayskull… _**

"I can't believe this! You've been here all this time, but never bothered to tell me that you are my mother!" Teela angrily said.

"Every time I saw you, my heart ached with longing. I could never tell you who I really was, but I so desperately wanted to," the Sorceress replied, "but now is not the time to delve into the subject any further. We shall discuss this matter later. Eternia is in great danger, and if we cannot reach the bowels of Grayskull before Skeletor claims the powers of the Elders for himself, no one will be able to stop him from destroying Eternia and her people. We must mount a defense against Skeletor, and we must do it now, before he unlocks Grayskull's power," the Sorceress states.

Teela couldn't concentrate. She knew her mother and the other Masters were speaking but she could not hear them. Her mind was replaying the images she had seen of Adam's broken body.

_Please let him be okay… _she thought to herself.

"Teela? Teela, did you hear me?" Man-At-Arms asks with a worried look on his face.

"Um, yea, I'm fine," she replies as she shakes herself from her daydream.

"I didn't ask you how you were. Maybe I should have."

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting Adam back before Skeletor does something even worse than what he's done!"

"Calm down Teela. We will get him back," the Sorceress reassures her, "Be strong. Do not let your emotions take control of rationality," she turns to face the rest of the group, "We must move quickly."

* * *

****

**_The Bowels of Castle Grayskull… _**

The Evil Warriors looked on in confusion.

"You expect us to believe that the cowardly Prince of Eternia is _He-Man_?" Evil-Lyn sneered.

Skeletor chuckled, "Well, isn't it obvious? Danger appears, Prince Adam and his flee-bitten pet run and cower somewhere and then, a few moments later, He-Man and _his_ flee-bitten pet arrive to save the day. Quite ingenious of someone who acts lazier than he truly is, wouldn't you say? Really, my dear Evil-Lyn, I had thought you to be brighter than that. Tell me, have you ever seen them together in one place?"

"Well, no…" Evil-Lyn pondered.

"How is it that no matter where the young Prince is, He-Man is mere moments away? And, after an encounter, why is it that He-Man flees and Prince Adam is the one whom goes back to the palace with the other Masters, um?"

"I don't know…" Evil-Lyn answered as the revelation of Prince Adam and He-Man being one being began to sink in.

"What do ya want us ta do with him, Skeletor? Beast Man snarled, "Do ya want us to rip him to pieces?"

"No!" Skeletor shouted, "No. I have much planned for this nuisance but, we must wait for the rest of our guests to arrive…"

* * *

****

**_Secret Starirway Outside Bowels of Castle Grayskull… A Few Moments Later…_**

"There's no way we can take all of them on! We'll never win!" Mekanek declared.

"Well, we have to do something!" Teela said, "Do you see what they've done to Adam already? They're gonna kill him unless we do something to stop them!"

"Teela! Calm down! You're going to blow our cover!" Man-At-Arms scolded.  
"We must devise a course of action," the Sorceress stated, "Where is Prince Adam's sword?"

"I have it," Teela replied as she unsheathed it from its carrying place, "I don't understand what Adam's sword is has to do with anything." Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress exchanged saddened glances.

"Teela, you must retrieve Prince Adam as quickly as possible and with as little confrontation," the Sorceress said as she placed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders, "Bring him to my throne chamber. No matter what happens, stay with him, make sure he his kept safe," the Sorceress place a hand upon Teela's chin and spoke again: "Keep yourself sake, my daughter. The fate of Eternia rests in both you and Prince Adam's hands."

Teela gave he mother a confused look, "I don't understand. Why does 'the fate of Eternia' rest in our hands? Oh, wait, let me guess. Another secret you _can't_ tell me, right? No point in continuing our honesty streak, right?" Teela's confusion became anger.

"Teela, I…"

"Save it, _Mother_. There's nothing you can tell me that would make any difference right now. Let's just save Adam."

"Enough. We need to find away to remove Skeletor from the chamber. We need to create a diversion, do not engage Skeletor and his team unless they attack first. All that is needed is a little something that will distract them long enough so Teela can get Adam to safety," the Masters nod, "Alright, Masters, mover out!"

**_To be continued. . . _**

* * *

Please, review!

I'd really like to hear what you think about this chapter and my story so far!

Bye for now!


End file.
